Intelligent transport systems (ITS) are vehicle and infrastructure applications which enable transport modes and traffic management activities to be performed within a vehicle network. The technologies used in an intelligent transport system may vary from the basic (e.g. navigation systems, speed cameras, number plate recognition) to more advanced systems which integrate multiple data and feedback sources and cooperative systems such as vehicle to vehicle communication (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure communication (V2I) via wireless communications networks.
The present deployment of intelligent transport systems is fairly limited. It is also noted that the applications of such systems are generally restricted to road management and road safety applications. In particular, present solutions do not offer the ability of multiple vehicles in convoy situations to communicate effectively with one another.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.